ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dordoni
How Dordoni joined the Tourney Dordoni was previously an Espada in Aizen's army, but was demoted from his rank as an Espada after Aizen acquired the Hōgyoku. His former rank as an Espada is unknown. He was demoted to the 103rd Arrancar and the rank of Privaron Espada. Dordoni sneaks up on Ichigo Kurosaki and Nel Tu when they enter an area called Tres Cifras in Las Noches. However, he falls to the ground after Ichigo notices him. After revealing himself and expressing annoyance when Ichigo does not take him seriously, Dordoni introduces himself and reveals he is the 103rd Arrancar, which causes Ichigo to believe he is incredibly weak, as most Arrancar have 1- or 2-digit numbers. Annoyed by this, Dordoni tells Ichigo to not come crying to him after he loses and leaps forward. Upon deciding to get serious, Dordoni easily counters a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo after wounding him and tells the latter to not judge others by their appearances before revealing he is a former Espada. Afterwards, Dordoni attacks and smashes Ichigo through a nearby wall into a separate room. After attacking Ichigo again, Dordoni mocks his fighting prowess before learning that Ichigo will only use his Bankai against an actual Espada. Warning Ichigo to not underestimate him, Dordoni enters his Resurrección, Giralda, and quickly overwhelms Ichigo with the cyclones he generates. Dordoni continues to tell Ichigo to use his Bankai, but Ichigo repeatedly refuses to do so because he wishes to save his Reiatsu for stronger opponents. When Ichigo destroys one of his cyclones with a Getsuga Tenshō and attempts to attack him, Dordoni blocks with his arm before knocking Ichigo back and firing a Cero at him. However, Nel appears and sucks the Cero into her mouth before firing it back at Dordoni, who receives minor injuries. Retaliating by hitting Nel with a Bala, Dordoni notes her power and sends a cyclone at her, but Ichigo goes into his Bankai and stops the blow while simultaneously cutting Dordoni's left shoulder. After praising Ichigo for holding back his true power in order to grow stronger, Dordoni reveals he knows about Ichigo's Hollowfication before stating it is something which he wishes to see as well. When Ichigo easily repels his attack, Dordoni resorts to attempting to kill Nel in order to draw out his power, but Ichigo stops his attack at the last minute. When Dordoni claims the shame of not seeing Ichigo at full power outweighs any shame he might have at attacking Nel, Ichigo decides to bring out his Hollow mask and puts Nel down. Upon seeing Ichigo summon his mask, Dordoni laughs happily, but is cut down in an instant and falls to the ground as Ichigo removes his mask. As he's unconscious, Dordoni thinks to himself that he knew that he would be kicked out of the Espada once Sōsuke Aizen got the Hōgyoku, but he still decided to serve under him. He is suddenly woken up by Nel, who is drooling on his face. After learning that Nel's drool has healing powers, Dordoni admits Ichigo trounced him before stating he felt he could win all throughout the battle. Explaining how he wanted to defeat Ichigo at full power in order to return to the Espada, Dordoni attempts to attack him again, but Ichigo slashes him again while breaking his Zanpakutō before leaving with Nel. As the Exequias appear, Dordoni welcomes them and learns they are under orders to kill the wounded intruders. Despite his badly wounded body and broken sword, Dordoni attempts to fight off the Exequias while mentally thanking Ichigo for donning his Hollow mask despite not needing to. Telling Ichigo to become a demon in order to win, Dordoni is cut down and killed by the Exequias. In a conversation with Szayelaporro Granz, Aizen mentions that Ichigo's Reiatsu records were extracted from Dordoni. His corpse is later found in Szayelapporro's vault by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. After being restored by Mayuri, Dordoni decides to sneak around the company owned by the Rafale family. He learns of the plans of Lion's father to start a weapons factory in Hueco Mundo and wills to hunt down the corrupt father of Lion. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dordoni shakes himself with winds surrounding him. After the announcer calls his name Dordoni spins and scatters winds as the camera zooms then holds his right hand up with his little and index fingers raised saying "You're trying to rattle me! I see what you're doing!" Special Moves Cero Danza (Neutral) Dordoni poses on one leg while shooting a Cero beam out of his index finger. Barón Puntapiés Alto (Side) Dordoni performs a powerful backward kick. Emperador Tornado (Up) Dordoni flies into the air with a tornado around him. Tormenta de Viento Grácil (Down) Dordoni spins his right leg counter-clockwise and sends a hurricane out of it. Ave Mellizos (Hyper Smash) Dordoni generates wild and powerful tornadoes, which produce multiple bird-like extensions. Cyclones (Final Smash) Dordoni summons a hurricane around him. If the opponent is too close, the opponent is blasted up, then does two kicks into the air, making two bird-like extensions fly up to the opponent and hit him/her heavily in an x-manner. Victory Animations #Dordoni spins and holds his left hand to his face saying "I am known as Dordoni the Magnificent! I am Arrancar No. 103, and it is my year to destroy you!" #Dordoni sends his bird-like extensions around him saying "I hate repeating myself!" #Dordoni flies around with his bird-like extentions and says "Hope you like my winds, amigos!" On-Screen Appearance Dordoni emerges from a tornado and holds his right little and index fingers to his face saying "Well it won't work. I am secure enough to know that not everybody is going to react in the proper way." Trivia *Dordoni's rival is a French college student from a wealthy family, Lion Rafale. *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio shares his English voice actor with Diamond. *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio shares his Japanese vocie actor with Ryuji Yamazaki, Sokaku Mochizuki, Gato, Kouryu, Rob Python, Edge Master, Kowalski Penguin, Spire, Mr. Frosty, Shioh of the Gomar and Shioh pair, Pico, Yosemite Sam, Bryce Adams, Dark Crafter, Hisahide Matsunaga, Glacius, Barlowe and Shao Kahn. *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio shares his French voice actor with Heidern, Magaki, Hwa Jai, Igos du Ikana, Silber and Ky Kiske. *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio shares his Arabic voice actor with Beastman, Ghiaccio, Duo Lon, the Hawkman, Sanji, Merak Beta Hagen, Sagittarius Aiolos, Okuyasu Nijimura, Bason and Yamcha. *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Baraggan Louisenbairn, Shuhei Hisagi, Regigigas, Odolwa, Bason, Zuko, Uryu Ishida, Arthur Read, Anan 7, Akira Otoishi, Jake X4, MC Ballyhoo, Big Bully, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley, the left head of Exeguttor, Narsus, Gildarts Clive, Jabra, Smoke and Gadevi. Category:Bleach characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters